His Fetish
by MercuryAshlingPrincess
Summary: Dracos Little Fetish. Rated T Just Incase. Please Review! COMPLETE. Her Fetish Is Now Up!
1. Her Eyes

**Fetish**

_Chapter 1_

**_Her Eyes_**

* * *

Her eyes...they were such a deep brown, that whenever I looked into them I could almost taste the bitter sweetness of melted chocolate on my tounge. They held such a depth to them that would mesmerize you, and hold you within them. Which is what happened to me everytime I would look into them. Of course making sure no one, not even herself, noticed.

They held so much emotion, and they expressed her feelings greatly.

If she were sad, they would look emotionless and hallow. It made my heart ache, more so knowing that there were times when it was me who made them like that.

If she were happy, they were light and very expressive. They shone brightly with her smile. How I wished that she looked upon me with her eyes like that.

If she were in pain or over come with so much love and happiness, they would turn misty with tears, making them look even more beautiful. Of course, knowing that it was me, and numerous other things that made her cry in pain, it made me want to apologise for everything. Take her into my arms and hold her until her tears dried. Then when she cried with happy tears, I wanted to cry them with her.

She would seem to be in a daze, her own little world, when she was deep in thought. Either when she studied or when she was daydreaming. Sometimes she wouldn't even blink, she would just...stare off into nothing, see something that only her eyes could see.

But when she was mad...that is was got to me the most. They would burn darker, richer. Like a blaze. I loved it when she was mad. It turned me on more then anything. It was when she was mad that I would yearn to take her into my arms, and kiss her until she was breathless, staring into her eyes all the while. Watching as they turned from shock, to confused, to lust. Lust...the one look I have yet to see her eyes use.

What would it look like?

Just thinking about it would make my pants feel a little smaller then they really were. Yet knowing that it would probably never happen, that it would probably only be in my dreams that it would exist, would make my heart sink.

Oh well...a guy's allowed to dream isn't he?

* * *

Yes I know it was short, but it wasn't meant to be that long.  
I hope you guys enjoed it, in all its shortness.  
And the next chapter shall be arriving shortly  
Please Review and Thanks!

I might not update until I get about 5 reviews.  
Not to sound snobbish or anything, but I'd prefer to do it like that.

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	2. Her Mouth

**His Fetish**

_Chapter 2_

**_Her Mouth_**

* * *

Her mouth...the things I could say about that. The things she does with it, says with it, possibly can do with it...

Where to start?

Well...for one thing, her lips, are the fullest, most kissable lips a girl could have. They form the most perfect pout, and when she smiles, it could drive any guy wild with desire. They make her eyes brighten even more then they already do.

Whenever she was nervous or excited, she would always lick and then bite her lips. Her pink, strawberrie shaped tounge, brushing moistly over her delicate lips. Then her pearl white teeth bitting down on her lower lip. Once I almost got caught staring during a fight between me and her friends. She had moistened her lips, which caught my eye, like a cat watching a mouse. I glanced up into her brown eyes, she noticed. I smirked and came up with a comment along the lines of, "Turned on there?" or something. It was really immature and rather a pathetic line.

Unlike alot of the other girls, she doesn't use magic to make them stand out, or use lipstick to make them noticable and bright. They are all natural. Tone and all. Usually she will just use flavoured lip-chap and that's it.

How do I know that they are flavoured?

Whenever she puts the stuff on she always runs her tounge over her lips. Whenever we pass by close to each other in the halls, I can smell it. Usually she has a fruity scent or something, and sometimes, my personal favourite, cinnimon.

It was both my favourite, and my most hated.

Just smelling it would send me wild. Those would be the days that I was grateful for having my own bedroom.

The things I would dream about at night. The number of things her mouth and lips could do too me.

Closing my eyes, I relaxed into the plush chair that sat in the corner of my room. Images of her filled my mind. Her lips hovering over mine, in a teasing manner. Her lips and tounge caressing my neck, just below my ear, and around my collar bone. Her strawberrie tounge swiping quickly and delicately over her swollen red lips. Her making a trail of kisses down my chest, over both of my nipples, and then lower still.

This was the part that I would always snap back to reality at. Sweating and shaking, blood pulsing all over my body. Through my arms, in my chest, down my legs...between my legs...

Shifting in my seat, I reached into my shirt pocket. Pulling out a small tube of blueberrie lip-chap. It was hers. She dropped it and didn't realise it. I was standing off to the side and noticed, so I retrieved it before it could be kicked into a mouse hole, or picked up by someone else.

I never wore it, just smelled it. It relaxed me a bit.

Feeling the material of my pants start to get unconfortable, I shifted around a bit, trying to get into a more...comfortable position. Failing miserably.

Sighing, I leaned my head back, returning the lip-chap to my pocket.

It was going ot be a very, very, long year.

* * *

Well theres chapter two of Fetish.  
What do you think?  
The next one should be up soon!

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	3. Her Hair

**His Fetish  
**  
_Chapter 3  
_  
**_Her Eyes_**

* * *

Her hair...just looking at it I knew that it must feel as soft as silk.

It was almost as deep brown as her eyes, with natural hazel highlights. Whenever she was outside in the sun, it would lighten just slightly. So even if she were in the dark potions room, her hair still glowed. It was highly obvious that alot of the other girls at the school were jealous. Where as they used magic and hundreds of hair products, she would just wash her hair, run a brush through it, and let it air dry. Most of the time she would pull it up in a bun, which I didn't mind, but I prefered it if she would let it caress down her back. Either way she looked gorgeous.

Sometimes when she held it up, her bangs or just random strands, would fall from the bun and frame her face. When she had it down it would usually fall down her back with and handfull of it over the front of her shoulder. But what was interesting was that usually when a girl has her hair up alot, it's noticable when the hair is down. It makes a sort of indent. With her it didn't do that. It would look as if she had just stepped off of a hair stylest's chair.

When I first saw her, her hair was once wild and always tangled and out of controle. But now...now that she has matured, her hair did as well. It was still thick, but hung neatly down her back. No split ends. It was perfect.

I loved to watch her flip, or brush it out of her face. Even when she would start to play with it. It was cute in a way. Of course though, no one would ever hear me say that and live to tell the tale.

How I wished to run my fingers through it, feeling its texture. Holding onto a few strands and raising them to my face to breath in her scent. The scent that I would catch wiffs of whenever we passed eachothers in the hall. It smelled a little like lilys and a type of berrie. It was hard to pin point the type though, it could of been raspberries, or even blue berries. Stawberries? Maybe even a mixture? I might not of been too sure of what it was, but I was sure that it was the smell of heaven.

I remember one morning when I was walking towards breakfast she turned into the hall I was in. There were numerous other students in the hall, so I doubt that she noticed me. Picking up my pace a little, not too much to make it seem suspicious, I made my way about six feet behind her. She had just taken a shower. From where I stood I could see her damp curls starting to dry, and the scent of her shampoo flowed straight towards me. Through my nose, into my senses. A tingling sensation shivering throughout my body.

Suddenly I slowed my pace, so I was further behind.

Up ahead of us I could see a few kids from my own house. As we got closer, I smirked towards them as they turned at the sound of walking. The girl ahead of me stiffened her pace, moving a little to the other side of the hall, to avoid the group of kids ahead of her. Not wanting a conflict to arrise.

Even though it did anyways.

One of the guys stepped away from the group, right into her path, blocking her from her destination. She glanced up at him, then down to the ground, moving to walk around him.

He stepped in her way again. Causing the others to snicker at her cost.

Stopping behind her quietly, I smirked up at the other guy, over her shoulder, catching his eye briefly and having a smirk returned. I didn't like the fact that this was happening, but what could I do besides put up with it, and play my role?

Once again she went to brush past him, this time nudging his shoulder with her own. He moved back a little, looking as if he would let her pass, but then bringing his shoulder infront of her and pushing back. Catching her off guard and causing her to stumble back wards. Right into my arms. The contact caused her body to stiffen in shock, her head liften up closer to mine, causing her damp hair to lightly brush my face. The scent of her shampoo invading my senses sharply, as I inhaled when she stumbled into me.

Much to my enjoyment.

The group started to snicker more, but then went silent quite fast. All of them looking over behind me. Tilting my head to the side, I caught the site of her two male friends. Her best friends.

I was dissapointed, but hiding that, I released her. It was too early to start trouble anyways.

Looking over my shoulder, I caught two set of eyes glaring at me in anger. A third set in an emotionless stare. Which confused me slightly, but she was probably just frustrated at what happened.

It might have been a short and not so sweet, but in a way it was worth it.

* * *

**WELL** there you guys go!  
Chapter 3 _WOOT!  
_I think it's the longest one yet lol  
Well how'd I do? Good/Bad?  
You **Decide!  
**Lol  
Okay I'm off to work on the next chapter.  
Hope you all enjoyed it!  
**I apologise if there are any spelling errors, I'll try to find my desktop program ASAP!**

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	4. Her Hips

**His Fetish**

_Chapter 4_

_**Her Hips**_

* * *

This Chapter Goes Out Too:

**_Emerald 27  
DaOnleeSam  
ferman_**

**_Thanks For Your Reviews!_**

* * *

One night, during a thunderstorm, I was walking through a hall of the school, and it was packed. Kids were pressed right up against each other, barely able to move. Actually, it wasn't really moving at all.

I don't exactly remember why it was so packed, except for the fact that out of no where, it turned pitch black. It was chaotic, kids screaming, thunder booming, people moving around, pushing other students into each other. Due too all of the pushing, "she" got pushed back, right into me. I tried to reframe from touching her, really I did. But it was as if my hands had a mind of their own when they grasped her hips. My fingers molding themselves around her.

She didn't pull away, so she must not have known it was me. She stood stiff for a moment, she even tried to turn around to look at me. Thankfully, though, it was too dark and too pack to move.

More thunder echoed throughout the hall, echoing off of the walls. I could feel the vibrations in my chest. And the vibrations of her slightly shivering.

Was she scared?

My question was answered when thunder, much closer, boomed louder than before. Students screamed and moved in what little space they had. She screamed, and moved back, closer too me until her body was pressed directly up against my own.

With the new position, I wrapped my left arm right around her, my left hand resting on her right hip.

I could feel the tension in her body, so I tried something that I had once seen a guy do to his girlfriend to help her relax. I started to lightly massage my right hand over her hip. Brushing my fingers lightly over the soft material of her school uniform. She tensed right away, yet didn't move from my touch. After a minute or so she even relaxed into it.

I knew that I was reacting from this...trying to shift so that she wouldn't notice, I moved so that she was an inch away from me. But after I did that, she seemed to move back towards me. I groaned as her lower body made contact with my own. She definetly heard that. Not that long after, she realised why and moved forward a bit.

A teachers voice made its way over the students heads, snapping me back into attention as to the other situation at hand. We were to follow small lights back to our dorms, each dorm had their own colour. Mine green, hers red. As students started to move towards their designated areas, I gave her hips one last squeeze, before being seperated by the flow of kids. Turning I started towards the green light, a small smile playing at my lips.

Ever since that night, if we were in class or I was walking behind her, anything that had her walking by me, my eyes would always wander down to her hips and over her nicely curved and full butt. Shivers would run up and down my spine. How I wish to be able to just hold her again like I did, caressing her hips with my hands, feeling her pressed up against me.

At night my mind would wander back towards what happned that day during the thunderstorm. I once even quite an interesting dream...

I dreamnt of everything that had happened, instead this time as my hands were rubbing over her hips, they went lower down her thighs. Lower, lower...To the bottom of her skirt, her body pressed tight against mine. Her breath ragged in my ear. My hand lifting up her skirt, ever so slowly until my hand once again reacher her hip...

Hey, I'm a guy, what can I say?

* * *

Well there yea go, _Chapter 4_.  
Lol, a little differently written then the other three  
But I'm trying  
Lol  
I hope you guys enjoed it, and the next chapter should be up soon

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	5. My Apologies

_Hey Guys_

Okay, Here's What's Happening With This Story.  
At The Moment...And For A Few Months Now, This Story Has Been...Well...Pretty Much**_ Dead._**  
I Haven't Been Having any Inspiration Lately For Anything.  
But I Am Trying.  
So Hopefully I Can Get _Chapter 5_ Up Soon, And That You Guys Aren't Too Upset.  
But Now I Am Of To Work On My Photography and English Homework.

**If Any Comments Or Ideas For This Story Please Let Me Know, They May Help**

_**Much Love**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	6. Her Thighs,Her Hands

**His Fetish**

_Chapter 5_

_**Her Theighs...Her Hands**_

* * *

This Chapter Goes Out Too:

**writerchick13  
DaOnleeSam  
rizahawkeye21  
votehermione  
Gwinna  
PBPGIFWMY  
Emerald 27  
Amarantine  
Rio Angelfire**

_You guys are amazing and so supportive.  
You Were My **Inspiration**._

* * *

It's christmas...no one is around except for 4 students (including myself), and a few of the teachers. 

Out of the four kids that stayed behind this year, was of course me, two Ravenclaws, and a single Griffendore. Her. She, for some odd reason stayed behind this year. Usually she goes off with her parents on vacation, or remains here but with her two boys. I don't really care where they are, but it's still a little odd that they didn't stay back to be with her, but oh well.

I watched as she entered the Great Hall, and sat down a few spaces down from where I sat. Since there were only a small amount of people left in the castle, they pushed all of the tables, including the teachers, aside against the walls, leaving on in the center of the room.

Since it was so early, the only people sitting at the table were herself, Prof. Sprout, and I. A few words were spoken between Her and the teacher, as Prof. Sprout rose to leave the table. A few moments later, the two of us were left alone. It was silent except for the sounds of forks scraping against plates, glasses being raised and placed back onto the table, the crunching of food, and the occasional shuffle.

Looking down onto my plate, I finished chewing my mouthfull of scrambled eggs. Rasing my right arm, I placed my elbow onto the table. My head leaning into my hand, my fingers entertwined with my hair. I turned my attention to her through the corner of my eye. She must of taken a shower, since her hair was damp and pulled high up in a bun. She wore no makeup, just the way I liked it. Her eyes were half closed, either from still being drowsy, or in concentration. I watched as she lifted a half a slice of toast to her lips. Her mouth opening, and closing around it in a small bite. Her cheeks rotating in a circular motion as she chewed, befre repeating the process again.

Shaking my head slightly, I re-directed my attention to her clothing, which, by the looks of it, revealed that she wasn't planning on going outside any time soon.

Her shirt was a simple black, TIGHT, T-shirt, with a very...very low V-neck. Which, to my liking, revealed a very nice view of her clevage. Tightly fitted to her thighs, was a short, fadded skirt, a black belt wrapped around her slim waist. I allowed my eyes to roam over her hips, my fingers twitching slightly. It was as if she knew I was looking at her, for she shifted slightly in her seat. My eyes quickly darted to her thighs, as they parted slightly away from eachother. I knew I should look away, before I was caught, but I couldn't. I was...caught up in the moment I guess you could say.

Questions started to form in my mind, as I, sadly, tore my gaze from her thighs (taking a quick peek for a brief second, before sighing quietly to myself and finishing off the rest of my scrambled eggs). I started to question myself. What colour underwear could she be wearing? Did she prefer thongs or normal? What would her thighs feel like under my hands?

Closing my eyes, I pictured us together on my bed, her under me. It's dark, except for the soft, warm glow of candles. My hands squeezing her smooth, soft thighs, as I push...

My eyes snapped open. My breathing low and heavy. A heavy pressure down south.

Shifting in my seat, I shook my head. My breathing still uneven, as I looked at her once more.

She seemed a little distracted herself, her cheeks having a slight rose tint to it. Her own breath a little heavy. Shaking it off I tore my attention away from her once more.

Sitting up straighter, I reached over to a bowl, full of baccon, that sat infront of her. As I was about to close my fingers around the tongs, her hand and mine collided. Obviously the both of us trying to get the same thing. Mumbling incoherently under my breath, I pulled my hand back, allowing her to go first, seeing as I am an old fashioned gentleman.

I watched her hand as she lifted the tongs off of the side of the bowl. Next to a few ink smudges, I noticed that her hands looked very small and delicate. Her nails bitten, and paintless. Glancing at my own nails, I looked at how smooth, yet rough they were. My nails neatly trimed to perfection.

New pictures formed in my mind. Her small delicate hands held in on of my own. Her hands twined in my hair, clawing my back, resting around my neck, on my hips. Wrapped around my...

The sound of the tongs hitting the bowl snapped me out of my fantasy.

Persperation started to break out on the back of my neck. Knowing that I would not be able to remain here without practically jumping the poor unsuspecting girl, I quickly rose to my feet. My chair practically falling to the ground. I watched as she jumped slightly in her seat. A little shocked.

Without even looking at her, I started, swiftly, towards the doors leading to the main doors. Stopping for a moment behind her. Stretching out my arm, I snatched a few pieces of baccon. She had her back pressed into the chair, but leaning slightly away form me, her eyes remaining downwards. As were mine.

Pulling my arm back, I lifted a single piece of baccon to my awaiting mouth, which was formed in a smirk.

Who knew that she liked to wear lacy red bras?

* * *

Hey Guys!!  
man I so would have had this chapter up like...2 days ago BUT fanfiction was screwed up and wouldn't let me  
BUT!  
I do have it now!! WOOT!!! I apologise GREATLY for the long wait  
and that the next two chapters should be comming up very fast (I have started both already WOOT!)  
But yea...I hope that this chapter is alright seeing as I have different inspiration now then I did earlier on when I wrote the first 4 chapters

Thank You Guys For Your Patience

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	7. Her Breasts

**His Fetish**

_Chapter 7_

_**Her Breasts**_

* * *

This Chapter Goes Out Too:

**rizahawkeye21  
Emerald27  
votehermione  
PBPGIFWMY  
QueenBee11**

_Once again, that you guys for your **amazing support** and reviews._

* * *

I ran into my private room, door slamming shut behind me. My back pressed up against it. My breathing heavy, heart beating, my body trembling. Sweat forming all over...

Just two more months...two more months of this sweet, sweet torture. Two more months until the summer. When I will be free of the torture she places upon me. Of course she is unaware of it, but I know for a fact, that I am most definetly AWARE of it. Everyday...everynight, I have to live through the torture.

The torture of watching her...not being able to touch her...taste her...nothing...

All I can do is hide behind my cold, sadistic, mask during the day, and behind my bedroom door during the night.

But today...she went TOO far.

It was hot today, and I mean HOT. The teachers decided to give the students a break today, so everyone was either hiding in the shadows of the trees, swimming in the lake, or, if you were a Slytherin, hiding in the cool dungeons. Where I could have been, relaxing shirtless on my bed with a book.

But no.

I just HAD to go out to the lake with a few of the guys. And SHE just HAD to be there. In NOTHING but a two piece bathing suit. A TWO PIECE. A BIKINI. Is she seriosuly trying to kill me?

The bikini was a powder blue, outlined in a dusty purple. It was barely covering her. It showed off EVERYTHING.

I hadn't noticed her at first, oh no. But once I got close to the water, she just had to rise from it like a mermaid. Water cascading down her body. My eyes automatically watching the water dribble down her neck and right through the valley between her breasts...Her breasts. My eyes were locked on them. My imagination, of what they looked like, was nothing compared to what they really looked like.

They were the perfect size, they were full, and the cool water erected her nipples (come on, of course I was going to notice that. How could I not?). I was glad that I wasn't the only one gawking at her. The guys I went with noticed as well, even alot of the other students (both guys AND girls).

Our eyes connected for the briefest moment, as she climbed out of the water. Though it was broken quickly when she away. Joining her group of friends on the dock.

Shaking my head, and trying my best not to look at her I turned my attention to the guys around me. Putting on my mask I told them coldly, "Snap out of it boys, she may have a nice body, but she's a mudblood."

For a few minutes afterwards, we stood talking. Comments were passed around, a few of which were...well...very unapropriate to say.

Then I made a mistake.

I looked back ,over towards where I last saw her, to the site of her running off of the dock, and jumping into the water. Of course while she was running my attention turned to her breasts...Which where going along with gravity. As she ran they bounced. Up and down. I was mesmerized. Once she hit the water was when I was able to snap out of it. My breathing was harsh, my body shaking slightly in anticipation. My desire was trying to get the best of me.

And damn was it winning.

Running a hand through my hair, I tried to straighten myself out. Failing when I noticed that something else was starting to straighten itself out.

Pinching my nose in irritation, I quickly made up an excuse to leave. Bending down, which I must say was ANNOYING AS HELL, I grabbed my towel from where I had dropped it, and headed off towards the castle.

Once inside my pace quickened. When I reached a certain point, I allowed myself to go faster. Slowly into a fast walk, a quick paced jog, then a flat out run.

Finally reaching the dungeons I headed towards the Slytherin passage. Upon reaching it, I walked inside the, currently unoccupied, common room. I took the stairs to my room two at a time.

Which is where I now stood up against the inside of my room, back against the door.

My heart was finally starting to calm down. My breath also started to even out. I slid slowly down the door, and onto the floor. Throwing my towel, which was over my shoulder, into a corner I ran both hands through my hair. Gripping the strands my fingers caught tightly in my hands.

How I was able to survive this long, I don't think I'll ever know. But I do know, that once the summer starts, I will be free of her. At least during the day. I could go a week without seeing her, but at night I would dream of her. But it wasn't all that bad...

Sighing heavily, I rose to my feet, shaking my head to straighten up my hair. _'Ah, one of the many great things of being a guy'_ I thought. Being able to just shake your hair and have it look perfect. An annoying, yet oh so familiar, stiffness caught my attention once more. Growling to myself I muttered, under my breath, "And one of the many _annoying_ things of being a guy."

Lifting my arms over my head, I grabbed the back of my shirt and started to pull it off. It soon joined the towel in the corner. I locked my door, not wanting anyone to walk in and disturbe me.

Flexing my muscles slightly, I started towards my private bathrooms.

A nice cold shower was in order. Sadly though, it wasn't working as good as it once did.

Stripping off my black swim trunks, I stepped into the grey stone shower. Turning the tap, I jumped at the contact of the ice cold water. Bracing my hand against the wall, I leaned on it slightly.

After a few minutes, images of her, still, kept flooding my mind.

I turned off the taps in frustration. My body feeling warm, even though the water had been cold. Stepping out of the stall, I didn't even bother to wipe myself off with a towel. I just walked straight towards my bed. Which was kingsize, with black silk sheets, and a thick black comforter. The pillow cases, of course, also black.

Moving the shhets around slightly, I layed down and tried to make myself comfortable.

Lazily, I started to let my hand wander downwards. My eyes drifting close.

A new image entered my mind. Her ontop of me, in nothing but her bikini top. Her hair tousled. A smirk on her face, which grew only bigger as her hands lightly skimmed over her covered breasts.

I liked my dry lips. Breath becomming heavier once more.

Slowly she braced an arm over her breasts, pressing them back slightly, making them look a little bigger then they naturally were. Her other arm went around the back of her neck slowly, her moaned low in the back of her throat. Her fingers slowly tugged on the knots on the ties around her neck. My eyes watched as the ties fell over her arm that was bracing herself. She reached again, this time around her back to the other tie. Which she, also, slowly undid. My breath hitched as she moved her arm away, causing her bikini top to fall onto my stomache.

I slowly allowed my fingers to drift upwards...

A loud knock on my door pulled me away from my...very intense fantasy.

Growling in frustrastion, I yelled, "Go Away!"

A muffled reply was all I heard next to the sound of shuffling feet. Once I could no longer hear the sound of someone walking, was when I relaxed again. One hand once more grasping my hair in a tight grip.

Oh yea, it was gonna be a long, long month...

* * *

Okay!  
This time I double checked my spelling, if you notice any mistakes, I am sorry, I'm trying to get spellcheck loaded.  
But yea, this is the _**SECOND LAST CHAPTER!  
**_Which means that there is only 1 left.  
_Dun dun dun!  
_But! I do have a **_SURPRISE_...**  
But you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is!  
**Mwahaha!**  
Lol

**Much Love!**

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


	8. Her Tounge

**His Fetish**

_Chapter 8_

_**Her Tounge**_

* * *

This Chapter Goes Out Too:

**Brylovesu253  
PBPGIFWMY  
DaOnleeSam  
writerchick13  
QueenBee11  
rizahawkeye21  
Emerald 27**

_You guys_ **_KICK ASS!! I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH!!_**

* * *

HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN?!?

Like seriously, it's half way through the summer, and I am...I mean, _was_, doing fine. Barley any thoughts of her, even at night!

She just had to be in Diagon Ally. I saw her in the book store, but while I was entering she was leaving. That was fine. Of course I caught the scent of her perfume or was it her body wash? Oh well, all I know is that it smelt amazing. Cinnamon and...strawberries? Not a usual combination, but she sure as hell made it work.

Anyways, that isn't what got to me.

Long after I had left the bookstore, and did my other few errands, I thought that it would be nice to go and get an ice cream. Two scoops Cappacino to be exact, in a waffel cone as well. My imagination already picturing and tasting, the cool ice cream, that would soon be resting on my lips and toung.

But that's not important.

I walked inside the store, there was a line, but of only 5 others besides me. My attention was mainly on a young couple who were spoon feeding eachother chocolate ice cream. Purposely spilling bits on chins or playfully on noses. Laughter from the two echoed around the shop. They didn't even seem to care if they made a scene, attracting attention to themselves. Happiness and content was written on both of their faces, their eyes full of love. Something I longed for.

"Sir, would you mind moving up a few paces?"

I was snapped back to the task at hand, apologising to the woman behind me, I stepped forward slightly, allowing her, and her 3 children, to move closer as well.

Now here's what is important.

The person infront of me must of decided that he no longer wanted anything, for he turned and walked straight out of the shop. Shrugging, I moved forward a few more paces. And at first I didn't notice anything, but then, the scent of cinnamon wafted under my nose. Taking a closer look at the person infront of me, I felt my body stiffen slightly. She was there...right infront of me...less then two feet away...

I couldn't believe my luck...

Closing my eyes, I sighed in slight annoyance. I wanted to leave yet I didn't. I wanted to just walk out and try to pretend that I didn't see her, but that would mean not getting my frozen goodness.

Which of course, I couldn't allow.

So I just stood there, though surprisingly, nothing happened. I was able to breath fine, I was relaxed, and nothing was stirring down below.

_'Why can't it always be like this?' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my left knee. Turning slightly, I looked down at one of the kids behind me. An innocent grin was plastered on his face, as he looked back up at me, hiding some type of a toy behind his back. It was tempting to glare at him, but his mother was already giving me an odd look.

Slowly, after having a bit of a staring contest with the mother (which seemed to make her a little short of breath), I returned my gaze to the girl that stood before me.

Her thick hair lay loose down her back, comming to a stop just before her hips. She wore a knee length, loose, brown skirt, with a white, also loose, t-shirt. Which was most definetly see through, as my eyes lingered on the straps of her baby blue bra. Oh how I wished I was standing where I could see the front of it. Letting my eyes wander downwards, I saw that she wore simple sandals on her feet, her legs perfectly tanned from the summer sun.

Simple. Nothing to eye catching, and most definetly not inappropriate.

Just the way I liked it.

Back to normal now, I stepped forward a few paces as she stepped up to the counter. Placing my hands in my jean pockets, I waited as she ordered.

"Can I please get a waffel cone with two scoops of cappacino ice cream?"

Did I just hear right? Did she just ask for two scoops cappacino? On a waffel cone?

Coincidence?

She handed the cashier her money, and accepted the waffel cone, piled with the light brown goodness. I licked my lips as she thanked the person, and turned. Giving me two very nice views. The ice cream, and a slight vew of her front, her bra showing slightly through the fabric. As she turned more to leave, I lifted my eyes to her face. Her brown eyes connecting with my grey ones. The cone lifted half way to her lips, a low red blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Damn...She caught me.

I quickly averted my eyes from hers, before brushing past her (catching a whiff of strawberries and cinnamon), and up to the counter. Placing the exact same order that She had.

"Sorry sir, but we're all fresh out of that flavour. Can I get you something else?" The woman behind the cash announced.

Was she being serious? By the look on her face she was.

Shaking my head, I turned away from the counter (She was no longer there), most definetly dissapointed. I was looking forward to a nice, cold cappacino flavoured ice cream. My tounge wrapping around the cold goodness, sighing in pleaseure as it slipped over my tastebuds and down my throat...

Sighing to myself, I walked out of the shop. One hand in my jean pocket, the other rubbing the back of my neck. How does a magical shop, let alone an ice cream shop, run out of an ice cream flavour? Is it really possible? Or were they just to damn lazy to transform another flavour (that they have an endless supply of) into the flavour that I want?

As I stepped out onto the walkway, I looked around, debating on which way to go. I was about to turn towards a newer street, I caught sight of Her. She was walking down towards the park. Which, surprisingly, looked empty. Now I'm no stalker or anything, but I felt like following her. So, naturally, I did. Before i entered the park, I lost track of her at first. But then I saw the back of her head as she dissapeared into a thicket of trees. Quickening my pace, I followed the direction she went in. Forgetting to slow down, and keeping the quick pace I was going in.

_Snap_

Both of us froze. Looking down, I stared briefly at a small branch that was snapped in half under my foot. _'Damn.'_

Looking up again, I watched as She turned around on the heel of her foot. Slowly though. She was still a good fifteen feet away from me, but I could see the confused and shocked look on her face as she stared at me. And we stayed like that...just watching eachother. But it was broken when she jumped slightly and looked down at her hand. My eyes drifted down as well.

Her ice cream had started to melt, the cool liquid running a thin path over the back of her hand. I continued to watch, even as she lifted the ice cream to her lips. My eyes flickering up to hers, then down again as I watched her open her mouth slightly. Her pink tounge slowly emerging from behind her lips to lick at her hand. Then upwards over the cone. My breath hitched in the back of my throat. She got a bit of ice cream on her lip. I watched, not blinking, as her tounge slowly licked at her lips, before she continued to lick at her ice cream.

Oh how I wished I was her ice cream. Her tounge lapping me up. Wrapping around me.

A shiver of delight ran up and down my spine. My breathing getting harder and harder, as a certain something else got harder. Who ever said that watching someone eating ice cream was erotic, was definetly not lying. It was turning me on, and I knew it was obvious.

I watched as her tounge licked her lips again. It was as if she knew what she was doing to me. Tormenting with me. Her tounge wrapped around the ice cream, leading it slightly into her mouth so that she could suck at it a bit.

I snapped

All it took were a few long strides. The strides brought less then a foot away from her. Her brown eyes looked up at my own, holding my intense gaze with her innocent one. Her lips parted in speech, and that was all it took.

I leaned down towards her as I lifted my right arm to weave my fingers through her hair. Her eyes searched mine with shock, confusion and...lust? No...it was only my own playing games with me. Bringing her face closer to mine I stated in a low raspy voice, "I've had enough of your little games."

She tilted her head, slowly, in confusion, her eyes wide. Her breath, also, comming out in slow uneven breaths.

Slowly, my lips descended onto hers. I could feel her body stiffen, but I didn't stop. My tounge drifted lightly over her lips, tasting the bitter sweetness of her cappacino ice cream. I brought my other hand to rest on her hip, gripping it slightly, as I nibbled on her bottom lip. I inhaled deeply as I felt her own tounge pass over my top lip.

If I was dreaming, I didn't want to wake up. This is what I had wanted for so long. AND SHE WAS RESPONDING!

Moving my hand, that was on her hip, to her lower back, I pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss. My tounge finding hers in the caveren of her mouth. The taste of her ice cream stronger then what it had been when I had tasted it on her lips. Her tounge was like velvet and silk. Running over, around, and under my own.

Reluctantly I broke apart from her. Both of us breathing heavily. Our ees connected and held.

I brought both of my hands to her face and held onto her. Neither of us said a word.

Smiling, I quickly pecked her lips, before reaching for her hand that held her ice cream cone. Lifting it to my lips, I slowly licked away the newly melted liquid off of her hand, and then licked around the cone. My eyes never leaving her face. I would have prefered to be looking into her eyes, but she was too occupied at watching my own tounge.

Stepping back, I released her, and slowly licked my lips before turning away. Without looking back over my shoulder, I left the park.

_'I'm definetly going to have a good night tonight.'_ I thought to myself as I iagined the feeling of her otunge pressed against mine.

_'Definetly...'_

* * *

_Well what'd you guys think? It was thanks to this chapter that **I TOOK SO LONG**!! Which I apologise greatly for.  
Anyways the secret is...is that there are **two secrets**!!  
_**DUN DUN DUN!!**  
1 - There Is A **NEXT CHAPTER!!**  
2 - ...you'll have to find out in the next chapter what the second one is _Mwahaha!!  
_  
_**Tee Hee** _

I apologise if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, it was really hard this one was...also if their are spelling errors I **AM SO SORRY**...i can't find my word perfect disks and it's driving me nuts_!!! _

But yes, I'm off to dinner now (my room is in the basement, right below the kitchen. They stomp on the floor to let me know when to go and eat...it's actually quite annoying really...)

Lol

_**Much Love!!** _

MercuryAshlingPrincess


	9. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

to those of u who have read the chapter i just deleted, i apologise greatly because of it if it was confusing...  
that was another version which means that the one i wanted to use has possibly been deleted.  
I apologise once more  
and i shall try to fix everything up

much love and thanks

mercuryashlingprincess


	10. Reminiscing

**His Fetish**

_Chapter 9_

_**Reminiscing**_

* * *

This final chapter goes out to **_Everyone_** that reviewed and read this story.  
Thank all of you for your help and support, and I hope that you all look out for my future stories. I might be making a **_Her Fetish_**, though, I have not yet decided if I will, or won't.  
I would also like to apologise for the inconvienence that occured earlier when I had posted this chapter. That version was the wrong one.

I hope you will all enjoy this.

_Thanks again_

_**Much Love**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_

* * *

There was only a week left until the summer holidays were over. It was going to by my final year at Hogwarts, and yet I still did not know what it was I wanted to strive for afterwards. Though, the idea of becoming a potions teacher did cross my mind a number of times.

It was night, I'm not exactly sure what time it was, but it was definetly late. Currently I stood in my room, looking out my bedroom window at the moonlit garden below me. The manor was basically empty, seeing as my father was taken into custody after the death of Voldemort, right before school had ended. My mother no where to be found. But...that didn't bother me. It made me feel more free then ever before. Now, I was able to show my true self, and my emotions more openly, without the fear of being punished.

My thoughts drew me back a couple of weeks to Diagon Ally. To the ice cream shop, and to Her.

That kiss...our first kiss that we had, was forever locked in my mind. I never felt the way I did that day. So much adrenalin and excitement...happieness...love...? Things I've wanted to feel, but yet always feared over the years.

She never pulled away, my heart jumped at the memory. I would of thought that she would have pulled back in disguest and hit me, or something like that. But...she didn't, she responded to it...

The sound of sheets rustling caught my attention. Soon, feet padded on the floor behind me.

"Draco?" A womans voice called quietly with warmnth. My lips pulling upwards in a smirk, but I remained quiet.

She wrapped her arms around my own when she reached my side. I could feel her looking up at me with gentle, curious eyes. Which is when I finnaly gave her my attention.

My eyes roamed over her. Covering her body was a simple thin blanket from my bed, her hair slightly disheveled. Her big, brown, doe eyes looking up at me with love and warmnth.

"Hermione."

"What are you doing?" she asked, lifting her free arm to brush her fingers lightly through my hair, then down to rest on my cheek.

My smile deepend, as I shifted her to stand before me. My hands lightly placed on her waist, as our eyes locked.

Bending down slightly, I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just...Reminiscing."


	11. Author's Note

To those adding this story to their Alert List.

This story is (sadly) now finished, but there is a **_Her Fetish_**, which I hope that you will read and possibly review if you haven't already.

Also, I have a _**Their Fetish**_, comming out soon. I have almost finished the first chapter.

Thank you all for reading, and reviewing, I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to view my stories.

_**Much Love, Always and Forever**_

_MercuryAshlingPrincess_


End file.
